1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an inkjet head that can improve printing quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an inkjet head converts an electric signal into a physical force so that ink droplets are ejected through small nozzles.
In recent years, piezoelectric inkjet heads have been used in industrial inkjet printers. For example, a circuit pattern is directly formed by spraying ink prepared by melting metals such as gold or silver onto a printed circuit board (PCB). A piezoelectric ink et head is also used for industrial graphics, and is used in the manufacturing of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
In general, an inlet and an outlet through which ink is introduced and ejected in a cartridge, a reservoir storing the ink being introduced, and chambers through which a driving force of an actuator by which the ink in the reservoir is moved to nozzles are provided in an inkjet head of an inkjet printer.
However, since the inkjet head according to the related art does not have a separate temperature control system therein, when high-speed vibrations occur in an actuator, heat is generated to thereby cause changes in the temperature of ink.
The changes in the temperature cause changes in the viscosity of ink and the surface tension ink, which lead to changes in the speed and volume of ink droplets being ejected. As a result, printing quality is deteriorated.